Enlightenment
Overview The enlighten tab, accessed from the "Hero" button or your Tower of Trials, allows you to enlighten heroes at the cost of Battle Points or Gold. Enlightening stats is another way to strengthen your heroes. The basic enlighten costs Battle Points where as higher tier enlightens cost gold. The maximum limit of any stat boost is calculated by the Hero's level plus 20. Therefore, a level 35 Hero can have at most 55 points added to each stat through enlightenment, as shown in the picture above. Enlightening With Battle Points Battle Point enlightens typically work well up to about +25 or +30 of a stat. At this point you'll notice poor enlightens over 90% of the time. The gold enlightens do a bit better with each rank, but due to the rarity and cost of gold it is considered to be less costly to use BP to grind out enlightens for those desired stats. The best strategy is to build up a LOT of battle points and then continously enlighten a hero. After a while, you'll notice that you get small streaks of pure gains, or awesome gains with minimal losses. You can spend anywhere from 5,000 to 25,000 BP before you hit a streak, but it typically happens around every 10-15,000 battle points spent at level 60, which results in between 40 and 60 enlightens. Using this method will enable you to cap out one stat fairly quickly, and a second one with a good deal more BP. It is possible to cap all 3 stats but you will likely end up spending several hundred thousand Battle Points per hero. It costs 4 times the City Hall level in Battle Points for each Regular Enlightenment. For example, if your City Hall is 32, it costs 128BP per attempt. Enlightening With Gold You can also enlighten with gold. However this is only useful for the first few tries, and can get expensive. Advanced enlightenment costs 2 gold per try. Only use this for the first 3 attempts on a previously unenlightened hero, each attempt will get you up to +5 to all 3 stats compared to +1 with regular enlightenment. So the heroes stats can all be raised up to +15 after 3 enlightens. There is no discernible difference between normal and advanced enlightenment from there on. Royal enlightenment cost 5 gold for the first attempt rising to 7 gold for the 2nd and upwards. Like with advanced enlightenment this is only useful for a previously unenlightened hero, gaining you up to +5 for all 3 stats to a maximum of +25. Do not go past this, as it will cost you lots of gold for the same results as the standard enlighten. Divine enlightenment starts at 20g, and rises to 30g for each enlighten afterwards. Divine Enlightenment is extremely expensive and only slightly better than Royal Enlightenment. It is HIGHLY recommended that you DO NOT use this enlighten. Tips Some ways to earn more or save BP so that you can enlighten more *Don't level up too quickly, keep your buildings, researches and equipment close to your City Hall level. *Attack the highest level Legion army that you can without hindering the other players for Maximum BP (such as attacking Heavenly Scourge Legion at level 30 or Hundred Years' War Legion at level 40 with maximum upgrades/stats). *Once a streak ends, either go for the next streak or stop enlightening there. It is unknown whether progress towards a streak is "saved" so it's better to not risk getting halfway to a streak and then running out of BP. *Complete the easiest daily quests (Trade Grain) you can for a bit of extra BP. Category:Enlightenment Category:Bravery Category:Tactics Category:Magic Category:Heroes Category:Attributes